An increasing number of municipalities in North America and around the world are requiring that citizens sort their garbage and recyclable material and deposit this material in municipally mandated, individually wheeled and hinge lidded containers. A growing number of cities are requiring that citizens also sort and separately dispose food waste and other compost. These waste sorting and disposal requirements stem from the concern about growing landfill waste, it being policy in many cities to reduce landfill waste by recycling food waste and other compost material, as well as plastics, newspapers, and a variety of other goods.
From job creation, to reduction of methane emissions from landfills, to reduction in greenhouse gas emissions, to reduction in energy consumption, the benefits of recycling are indisputable.
Notwithstanding these benefits, and despite municipal by-laws and municipal provision of separate containers for garbage, compost and recyclables, many citizens are still not sorting their waste pursuant to municipal regulations. In Toronto, for example, only 15% of residents of multi-family residential buildings sort and recycle (source: City of Toronto, 2008). According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the recycling rate in the United States is 34% (2010). This means that 54% of all of waste in the United States still ends up in landfill. Much more needs to be done.
The purpose of this invention is to remove some of the obstacles to recycling, thereby encouraging and increasing recycling and food composting and enhancing the environment.
Presently, most trash, compost and recycling containers are stored outdoors, exposed to the elements and the animals. Animals such as raccoons frequently tip over the compost containers and empty the contents in their search for food. This leaves a mess, and potentially harmful bacteria on the containers.
Also presently, when a citizen wishes to dispose of various waste, he takes this waste outside, sometimes in appropriate bags and sometimes not. He then must put the waste on the ground or in one hand, and individually open one of the various garbage, compost or recycling containers to make a deposit. This step must be repeated over and over for each container. In addition, this requires hand contact with the container lids. In the case of the compost containers, this inconvenience is exacerbated by the fact that containers often have bungee cords and other devices keeping them closed, in order to ward off raccoons. These devices must be detached. This hand contact can also be potentially dangerous, as compost containers are often contaminated with germs and bacteria.
Some of the reasons why some people refuse to comply with municipal waste regulations (85% of residents of multi-family apartments in Toronto), include the fact that it is more time-consuming to sort waste than it is to put it all in one bag or bin. In addition, over time, containers (particularly compost containers) become encrusted in food waste and contaminated with germs. Some citizens refuse to touch these containers, as they do not wish to be exposed to these germs. Citizens also fear contact with compost containers because of raccoons: raccoons have become adept at opening compost containers to get at the food, not only creating a mess for citizens but also potentially leaving behind infectious and potentially fatal disease. Raccoons carry Rabies, Roundworm, Giardiasis, Leptospirosis and other diseases such as Salmonella and E. Coli. (Rhode Island Department of Environmental Management).